


Top Floor Apartment

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The World Is Shit, Let’s Write Fic [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Could be read as Platypus!Perry, Drabble, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, but I wrote it for human!perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: After all, the top floor apartment of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. will always be your home.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: The World Is Shit, Let’s Write Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Top Floor Apartment

After the first thwarting, when Heinz invites you up to the apartment for tea to get to know you better.

After a bad panic attack, when he’s at rock bottom and needs someone to stay, just for a little while. 

After your first date together, when you pin him against the front door to kiss him breathless.

After a midnight mission, when you’re so exhausted you can’t do much more than fall into bed.

After the wedding, when he insists that he carry you across the threshold.

The top floor apartment at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated will always be your home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on AO3 for almost 3 years now and I still haven't written a drabble. So I did.


End file.
